At the beginning
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: Oneshot. How should he do it? He wanted a new beginning with her. He wanted to take it to the next level, but it had to be perfect. A new beginning, a new life. T&G.


A/N: I just thought of this small story, when I heard the song "At the beginning" from Anastasia. But since I am not allowed to put in lyrics due to copy right, I will not put them in as a whole, but I will recommend that you listen to the song.

**At the beginning with you**

He did not know how he should do this. Nothing could make this good enough, and it just had to perfect. Just this time, it had to bulletproof. There was no doubt that he was making the right decision by planning this. They had been together for almost 18 months now. They moved in together after only a few months. There was no reason for them to have two apartments, when they basically only used his. So after a few months he asked her to move to his place. She had looked at him with the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen from her, and God knew there had been many. He smiled to himself and the memory of the day, she had finally moved in.

_Flashback_

_The removal men had just finished bringing up the 24 boxes with her stuff, and the furniture that they had decided to keep in order to throw some of his old things out. They stood there and looked at the boxes and the furniture in the living room, and then at each other. Now they were officially living together. After just 3 months of knowing each other. Basically, just strangers at the beginning of their journey. This was a new beginning. Their new beginning together._

"_So let's get your things into place, so that this can finally be our home," he smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. She smiled up at him, "yeah, let's get things done. I am so happy to finally live here officially," she said as she rested her head against his chest. He rubbed her back, "now let's get to it, so that we can cuddle up at the couch with take away and a movie, when we are done". She looked up at him, "can we order Chinese?" He chuckled, "of course we can, my love. But then you will have to let go of me so that we can get things moved." She pouted, but let go, and they started to move the furniture to the right places._

_She had brought her comfortable armchair, where she would sit and read her books, and along with it the small side table, she had got when her grandmother had passed away. Actually, her grandmother had just passed away, when they met each other. So there was no doubt, when she asked if she could bring it. Of course she could. She had also brought her nightstands, since he did not have any, which she had found weird. She had brought a few more things, and they were quickly placed as they thought it should be. Everything just seemed to fit just perfectly. Even her small girly things that all in all, along with his stuff, made it a perfect home for the two of them._

He smiled at the memory. After putting everything into place they had ordered Chinese just as she had wished for, and then they had cuddled up at the couch watching a movie. He just knew right from the start that she was the girl that he had been waiting for all this time. And now he had to seal it once and for all. And it had to perfect. Just as perfect as her. Just as perfect as all of their relationship had been. He even thought that the small fights they had, had, were perfect, because they had brought them closer together. They were no longer strangers starting out on a journey. They were lovers, best friends, starting on a new chapter. A new beginning.

_Flashback _

_They were on their third date and everything was going well. They talked like they had known each other forever. They had been eating dinner at a small restaurant downtown, where he knew the owner, and therefore they could have a corner to themselves without curious looks from others, or even worse paparazzi's. He was the captain of the LA Lakers, and everyone seemed to want to know if he had a girl or he was available on the market. True to be told, he hated it. He hated having those people and their cameras in his face all day long or running after him. So when he had the chance he would just order in, or make it himself, but that was not really a third date thing, so here they were at the small restaurant, where no one could bother them. He smiled at her; she was still a bit shy around him. Blushing when he gave her a compliment or if he looked her into the eyes for a bit longer than normal. _

"_So," he said as he finished his meal. She looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Have I earned another night with your company?" he smiled at her. She nodded as she smiled bright, "of course, you have" she said, as he took her hand across the table. "I am so glad to hear that!" he said and squeezed her hand, she blushed, but looked him straight into his bright blue eyes and said, "it would be stupid of me not to." He smiled, "I think so too, but you never know. It is not every girl that can handle those writings about me and having to hide just a bit at the beginning," he sighed. She nodded, "at the beginning?" He smiled, "yes, I do hope this is only the beginning." She agreed and they took each a sip of their wine._

_He smiled at her for some time, "what?" she asked. "It's just…" he shook his head, "a week ago we were strangers, and now we are sitting here on our third date. It makes me happy, because no one ever told me that I would find someone like you." He squeezed her hand. She smiled at him. But breaking the moment her phone went off. She excused herself and took it out. "I have to take this, I'm sorry…" she said and stood up walking a bit away. He did the best he could to not listen to what was said, but when he heard her voice crack saying "I'll.. I'll be there as soon as I can," he looked at her worried and rushed to her. The tears had started to roll down her cheeks, when she hung up. _

"_What is it, Brie?" he asked taking her hand. She shook her head as the tears continued to fall. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, "hey, it will be okay, just tell me what I can do." She sopped into his chest as he caressed her back. "My grandmother died.." she said crying even harder. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he said and kissed her hair as he hugged her tighter to take away some of the pain. She nodded against his chest, "I should go there," she said looking down. "Where is it? I can take you," he offered. "Would you?" she asked looking nervously. "Of course, I would," he said, "just give me a moment then I will pay and then we can leave from the backdoor, okay?" she nodded and he quickly left to pay their food and he rushed to her again grapping her close as they walked out the backdoor. _

_They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later; luckily none of the paparazzi's had managed to follow them. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked her taking her hand. "If it is not too much to ask," she looked down at their hands. He smiled and leaned over and lifted her chin, "I will go with you, if you want me there," he said softly whipping away the tears from her cheek. "Thanks," she said, "it would be nice to have you there." They got out of the car and he grabbed her hand as they walked towards the entrance. They arrived at the floor, where her grandmother had been lying. The nurse greeted them, "hello miss Montez," she smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry about your grandmother. Your mother and brother is with her," she said, and nodded at Troy, "hello mister Bolton, I did not know you were a part of the Montez family." He smiled, "well, I am sort off, but I would like if you would keep it quite, until we tell the world ourselves," he said looking at her. "Of course, no problem," the nurse smiled and sent them towards the room where Gabrielle's grandmother was lying. _

_He could feel her shaking, he squeezed her hand as they stopped outside of the room, "I will be right here, I'm standing right here," he said smiling softly at her. She nodded, "thank you, Troy, for everything." He hugged her tightly, "no need to thank me, I'll be here always," he said kissing the top of her head. The door behind them opened and there, Gabriella's mother stood looking at them. "Gabby?" she said looking at her daughter in the arms of the famous Troy Bolton. "I'm coming, mami," Gabriella said pulling away from Troy, but looking up at him. He raised his eyebrow, "want me with you?" she nodded and he nodded back. He put out his hand to Gabriella's mom, "Hello, Miss Montez, I'm Troy Bolton," he said and continued, "I'm so sorry for your lose. I was out having dinner with your daughter, when you called, so I brought her here." Miss Montez nodded, "thank you Troy," she shook his hand, "Gabby, will you come in and say goodbye to grandma'?" Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand as they walked in._

He was pulled out of his thoughts of that fateful day, where he had taken her to their third date, but also taken her to the hospital, where he had been with her saying goodbye to her beloved grandmother. Ever since that day, they had been together. He had even attended the funereal. And soon after that the world knew of them. Gabriella Montez, the young unknown girl, and Troy Bolton, the heartthrob and the LA Lakers captain, was now a couple. So perfect, so undoubtedly perfect, but also strange to the world.

The door to the apartment opened and through the door she came. His girlfriend. So beautiful with the long curly dark brown hair and her hazel brown eyes. "Hi," he smiled as he walked towards her and kissed her, "I've missed you!" She giggled, "you know I just gone for an hour, right?" "And so what? I still missed you," he said picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled, "I missed you too," she said softly as she ran her fingers through his messy brown hair. "God, I'm so glad that I met you," he said falling into the couch with her. "Me too," she smiled as she cuddled up to him. He caressed her back and kissed the top of her head, just like that day of their third date.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked him pulling him out of his thoughts once again. He shrugged, "I don't know. What are you up for?" he looked at her. She smiled, "can we do anything I want?" she asked. He scratched his neck and smiled, knowing way too well that this could be risky saying yes to, but he did it anyway. "Yes, we can, anything you want to do, my princess," he said, as he looked her into her dark brown eyes. She smiled, "so can we order Chinese and watch a movie?" He chuckled, "just like when we moved in together." She nodded smilingly, "please, can we?" He chuckled, "only because I love you so damn much." "Thank you!" she grinned and kissed him, "and I love you too, T." He smiled as he watched her grin. She was just so perfect.

"Troy?" she called from the cabinet with movies. "Yes babe?" he said pupping out his head from the kitchen, where he was making a drink. "Can we please watch _Twilight_?" she did her puppy eyes, and he sighed, "you know I cannot stand in the way of those eyes, babe, it's not fair," he chuckled. "So we can?" she giggled. "Yes, we can," he chuckled. He just loved how she was acting all teenage girly, when she had to pick a movie, when she was in that "order Chinese and watch a movie"-mood. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed the drinks and brought them into the living room, where she had put the movie on and taken out the food for them. They sat down to eat while the movie played. And just then it hit him for sure; this was exactly just like when they had moved in together, it was the same food and the same movie. He chuckled and looked at her, "this is just like when you moved in here." She giggled, "I know." They smiled and finished their food.

He wrapped his arm around her as she cuddled up to him. "So how was your day?" he asked her, knowing something was not completely right. She sighed, "It was okay, I'm just tired," she said. He pulled her up and looked into her eyes, "Brie," he said, "something is up, what is it?" he asked her softly. She looked down, just like she always did, when something was bothering her or she was nervous. "Brie," he said softly pulling her into his lap. "I just…" she said, "I just miss my grandmother, it was her birthday today, and…" she did not say more, because the tears overwhelmed her. "Oh baby," he said and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I forgot that," he said kissing her cheek. She nodded, "it's okay, you did not know her after all." Troy nodded, "I know, but sometimes it feels like I did." She smiled at him, "thank you for always being there to remind me that this is just a bad day, a new start of everything," she said leaning her head against his. He caressed her back, "I would never do anything else," he said, "everything was so unexpected with us, but so perfect," he smiled at her. "One day we were both single and heading in our own directions, and then suddenly there you stood," he said smiling at the memory of her standing here at his best friend's wedding. She was a bride maid of Taylor, Chad's now wife. Well, she was not only a bride's maid; she was maid of honor. He had been the best man of Chad. They had never met before the wedding, but there she stood in the bright blue dress that made her look drop-dead gorgeous. She smiled as she too remembered the day, where she had been standing there in front of Troy Bolton. Wow, he was handsome. Taylor had warned her, but this… wow. They looked at each other and smiled, "I'm so glad that you were standing just there, and things went as they did," Gabriella smiled. "Me too," Troy said kissing her cheek, "I will always stand with you – at every beginning and every end." She smiled and kissed him softly, "you too" she said, "and thanks for always making me feel better." He hugged her tightly, pulling her with him down onto the couch again. "So unexpectedly what you did to my heart," he whispered. "Just strangers on a crazy adventure," she smiled up at him.

Just there, Troy knew what he should do. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arm tightly around his girl. She smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her.

The next day they woke up early, since Troy had to go to practice before the big game the next day. They ate the breakfast that Troy had made for them. Gabriella was going to work at the high school, where she had been teaching for three years. Troy dropped her off at the school, "I love you," he said and kissed her. "I love you too," she said. "I will pick you up at 2, when you are off, okay?" he said smiling. "Yeah, I will see you then," she smiled, "have fun at practice," she said kissing him one last time before getting out of the car. Troy speed of to practice and got into the locker room to find his best friend.

"So, when you ask a girl to marry you, how do you make it perfect?" he asked his best friend as he sat down beside him. They were the only once in the locker room and could talk freely. Chad looked confused at his best friend, "so you are finally going to propose to her, huh?" he chuckled. "Yes, I am, but it has to be perfect," Troy sighed, "just like her." Chad shook his head, "look, Troy… Gabs love you, and no matter what you do, she will say yes." Troy looked at his best friend, "I know, but I just need it to be perfect." "I know, I felt the same, when I proposed to Taylor," Chad admitted.

"Hey, I got an idea," Chad said during practice. "Yeah?" Troy asked as they were running down the gym. "When you make the speech tomorrow after we win, then ask her," Chad suggested. "I can't do that," Troy said, "it will be all over the news and she will be put into the center of attention, which she does not like," Troy pointed out. Chad nodded, "oh yeah, I forgot that. She just wants to be the center of your world and then stay a bit out of sight," he chuckled, "just like Tay." Troy nodded shooting the ball towards Chad. "I could skip the…" Troy started. "Bolton, you are not skipping the party, if we win!" Chad exclaimed before him finishing. Troy shook his head, "I know, that's a bad idea too."

After practice they were again in the locker room. "How about you just take her out for one of your special Troy Bolton dinners and you ask her?" Chad suggested. "But it just seem a bit too cliché, doesn't it?" Troy said looking at him. "Well, maybe, but it was how you started, so why not?" Troy nodded, "right… If I'm quick, I can do it tonight already." Chad raised his eyebrow, "tonight? The night before the biggest game in this season?" Troy nodded, "yes, tonight that way I can tell everyone tomorrow that even though it will be my biggest win in a season in my career, I made the biggest win in my life tonight with getting her to marry me." Chad understood where he was coming from, "well, then go get that ring and go get things arranged," he chuckled.

Troy quickly got changed and then rolled down to the jewelry store. He picked out the most perfect ring, he had ever seen. He wondered how he was going to find another ring just as perfect for their wedding, but he had to go with this one for the proposal. He picked up a new dress for Gabriella in the nearby store, where they would always buy her dresses. A knee length blue dress, which would make her shine just as bright as the ring he would put onto her finger that night.

Troy picked up Gabriella at the school at 2. He smiled brightly as she got into the car, "hey babe," he said kissing her. "Hi," she smiled pulling away from him. "I missed you," she said. "I missed you too, but now we have a whole week together, since you are off to get with me to the press things and the game tomorrow," Troy smiled as he drove out of the parking lot. Gabriella smiled, "yes, and I cannot wait to spend a week with you." Troy chuckled, "same to you, my love. I have made an arrangement for us tonight," he said looking at her. "Tonight? Before your big game?" Gabriella looked at him. He usually did not want to go out the day before a big game. He smiled, "yes, tonight." "But I have…" she started, but got cut of by him, "you have a dress to wear, I bought you a new one," he smiled, "and we will go to our small hide out restaurant," he said. Gabriella smiled, "you know, I love you, right?" Troy chuckled, "I love you too."

As they arrived home Gabriella got into the shower and began to get ready for their night. She had something to tell him, but she wanted to wait until after the game tomorrow, but since they were going out tonight, she might had to tell him tonight. She got out of the shower and put on her makeup and did her hair before pulling into the new dress. It fitted perfectly. She smiled at her reflection. She was so happy; this was everything she had dreamed of since she had med Troy that day at Taylor and Chad's wedding.

_Flashback_

_The wedding dance between Chad and Taylor had just finished, and now everyone was dancing. Well, almost everyone. Troy watched the maid of honor stand with a drink in her hand watching everyone dance. He went up to her, "well, since we are the best friends of the couple, we should take a dance," he smiled at her. She looked at him, "we probably should, but I'm really not a dancer." "Oh come on, of course you are, let me guide you," he offered and put out his hand. She took it as she put down her drink, "okay, but don't laugh at me," she said. He smiled, "I'll never laugh at you," he promised. They went onto the dance floor, and Troy put his arm around her waist and placed her arm at his, before taking her hand and looking at her, "now just follow me," he said smiling. She nodded nervously, but this as he said. He slowly led her around the floor, making her dance like a princess. Soon she was comfortable with the dance, and Troy smiled at her, "see, it is not that bad?" he chuckled lightly. "No it isn't," she smiled, "who knew that the LA Lakers captain could dance?" she giggled. "Not many, so you better keep it to yourself," he chuckled. She nodded as the continued their dance. _

"_Should we take a break and get something to drink and maybe some air?" Troy suggested. Gabriella smiled and nodded, "yeah, I could do a drink and some fresh air," she said letting him lead her off of the dance floor and towards the bar. They grabbed a drink each and went outside arm in arm. They stood in the dark and talked. Everything went so smooth and they talked about everything. Childhood, life right now, dreams, the future that they dreamed of. Everything. Troy looked at her, she was shivering, "you are cold, here take my jacket," he said pulling his jacket of just to place it around her shoulders. "Thanks," she smiled. "So, let's walk a bit then you can get a bit of warmth," Tory said offering her his arm. She took it and they walked towards the garden of the place, where the wedding was held. _

"_So your future, what do you want?" Troy asked her as they found a bench in the garden, where they sat down close to keep the warmth. "Well," Gabriella shrugged, "I guess, I want what most girls' my age want. A husband that loves me, children and a long and happy marriage." Troy chuckled, "sounds like everyone's dream." Gabriella smiled, "well, yes, but what about you?" Troy shrugged, "I don't know, I just want to play basketball and then eventually find the right girl for me to marry and start a family with," he smiled at her. "Have you found her yet?" she asked looking a bit nervously a their close sitting. "No, well, maybe," he said wrapping his arm around her and took a deep breath. Gabriella looked at him and he broke the silence, "would you go out on a date with me, let's say Monday?" he smiled. Gabriella looked down blushing, "me?" Troy chuckled, "who else would I ask?" Gabriella smiled nervously at him, "I would like that, but… what about the cameras?" Troy nodded, "I will take care of that," he promised. And just like that their romance started right there with a dance. _

Gabriella got ribbed out of her thoughts by Troy calling for her. "Are you ready soon, my love?" he asked. She looked one last time in the mirror before opening the door, "I am ready," she said walking up to him to kiss him. "You look gorgeous," he smiled wrapping his arm around her. "You don't look bad yourself," she smiled at him. He was wearing his dark jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and a black jacket. He smiled and kissed her again, "so should we go?" he asked her. "Yes, let's go," she smiled as he gave her, her jacket on. He opened the door and led her to the car and they drove of to the small restaurant, where he had taken her for their third date. Just like that day the entered through the backdoor and had the far end of the restaurant to themselves. Troy helped her with her jacket and pulled out her chair for her. Gabriella smiled and thanked shyly, just like she had did that night.

Troy had already ordered the food and wine, but as the waiter left the couple alone Gabriella looked at him. "I need to tell you something," she said reaching for his hand over the table. He looked at her, "go ahead, my love," he said squeezing her hand. She rose and walked towards him, he pulled out from the table so that she could sit down in his lap. "Hi there," he said kissing her nose, when she sat down in his lap. She blushed and giggled lightly, "hi," she said. "So what's up, love?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head against his, "I wanted to wait for tomorrow to tell you, but since we are having wine now, I need to tell you now," she said and took his hand. She placed his hand over her stomach, "I'm pregnant," she whispered smiling. Troy broke out in the biggest smile and hugged her, "really?" She giggled, "yes, really." Troy chuckled, "oh thank you so much," he smiled and kissed her deeply. Gabriella giggled, "thank you yourself," she said. "You just made me so happy," Troy smiled and caressed her. Gabriella smiled, "I am so happy too," she said. "So, when?" Troy asked figuring that she already knew. "In 7 months," she smiled as she caressed his neck. Troy smiled, "good, then we have time to plan everything." Gabriella nodded smiling. The waiter arrived with their food. Troy looked at him, "oh, we will need some water with lime for this lady," he said. "It will right up, sir," the waiter said and left only to return with the water.

They ate while talking about the fact that they were now going to be parents. It was one of their dreams – one of the things they had talked about already the first day they had met each other. Troy smiled happily as he watched Gabriella all excited about being pregnant. Only one thing would make her happier, and he knew he was going to make that happen in just a moment. She stopped talking and looked at him, "why are you smiling like that?" she asked him curiously. He chuckled, "I just love how excited you are, it makes me even more excited." She smiled at him as he grabbed her hand, "actually," he said, "I have something to say too," he said before he rose from his chair.

"Gabriella, life is a road that I want to keep going with you. Our love is like a river that I want to keep flowing. Our road, our life is now and forever, a wonderful journey. I will be here with you, when the world stops turning and comes crashing down, or when the storms roar. In everything I do, I want to stand with you. Gabriella, will you marry me?" he asked as he got down to one knee pulling out the small box with the ring. Gabriella got teary and smiled brighter than she had done all day, "yes, Troy, yes, I will marry you!" she said lowering herself down to him and kissing him. Troy smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. "Now you just made me the happiest guy in the world," he announced. Gabriella giggled, "and you made me the happiest girl in the universe," she said kissing him again. They got up again still holding each other and kissed again.

As they arrived home Troy opened the door for Gabriella and led her inside their apartment, just like the first time she had been there, when it was only his. Dragging her to living room climbing onto the couch, they cuddled up under a blanket. "I love you," Troy sighed happily. "I love you too," she whispered.

"So why tonight?" she asked curiously after some time of just enjoying the time. Troy smiled down at her, "because it had to be before tomorrow, so that I could say that the most important day of my life had nothing to do with basketball," he admitted happily. She smiled and giggled, "I'm glad," she said, "Tay thought you were going to propose tomorrow after the game," she told him. Troy chuckled, "well, Chad suggested it, but I want to keep those two things on different dates," he smiled and kissed her, "because you saying yes to me is so much more important than the game tomorrow," he admitted. She smiled happily at him, "you are my crazy adventure," she said kissing him. "And this is just the beginning," he smiled as he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom, where they cuddled up. "I will announce it tomorrow after the game, is that okay with you, princess?" he asked as he wrapped the blanket around them. She nodded against his chest, "of course, it is," she said, "I can't wait for the whole world to know, that we will belong together forever," she said. He leaned down and kissed her, "and as soon as we are ready, the whole world will know that there will be a mini-Gabriella or a mini-Troy to follow us," he whispered caressing her stomach. "Yeah," she sighed happily and kissed him softly, "I'm so happy." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I love you," he whispered and kissed the top of her head as she drifted of into her sleep in his arms.

The next day that the stadium the medias went even more crazy. Shortly after Troy and Gabriella arrived at the stadium the rumors about their engagement started flowing around the Internet. "Did Bolton propose?" "The biggest ring of the century – Bolton is getting married" and other headlines were thrown around. At the press conference Troy, Chad and Zeke was the center along with the coach. "So will you win tonight?" a journalist asked. "Of course," the three players answered as one. "But Troy, did you not already win last night? Rumors has it that you proposed to your girlfriend last night," another journalist said. Troy smiled and found Gabriella's eyes in the group of people, she nodded at him and so did his coach. "Well, yes I did," Troy smiled happily, "I won the biggest win of my entire life yesterday, when Gabriella gave me her yes to my wife." The whole press conference awed, before hitting them with more questions. As soon as the conference was over, Troy went to find Gabriella.

"Hi," he smiled and kissed her softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hi," she whispered. "So now the word is out," he chuckled. She smiled, "yeah, it is all going crazy," she giggled. "But now the whole world knows that you are mine forever," he said kissing her lips. "And you are mine," she said happily leaning her head against his chest. "I need to go and get ready," Troy said not wanting to break the moment, but knowing he had to. "Yeah, I will go find Tay and the other ladies," she sighed letting go of him. "I love you, my lucky charm," he said kissing her five times quickly, just like they always did before he had a game, and then one long, lovely kiss. They pulled apart smiling at each other, "I love you too, superstar, now go get that trophy," she said. "I will," he said kissing her and hugging her one last time before heading to the locker room.

Everything went just as planned. The LA Lakers won their game, and now Troy was making the captain's speech to the fans and the team. "It has been a crazy ride, and we made it!" the people in the stadium went wild. "I love this game, I love how this gives me so many experiences, but as you all know, something more important to me personally happened yesterday," he said pausing, "so even though this is the biggest moment of my career, you will all have to accept the fact that it will always come after the moment of yesterday night, when Gabriella Montez gave me her yes to become Gabriella Bolton." The crowd went crazy cheering again. "So as much as I would like to stay here and celebrate, I think, I will take a quick shower, grab something to eat with the team and the girls, and then I will leave the party to you. I need to celebrate the love of my life." Once again the crowd cheered for him, and then started to yell "we want a kiss". Troy chuckled, "well, Gabriella Bolton," he smirked looking at his girl standing in front of him, "would you come to be and fulfill the wish?" he put out his hand. Gabriella walked towards him smiling with happy tears in her eyes, "of course I will," she said and they met in deep passionate kiss. The crowd went wild, and Chad grabbed the microphone.

"Very well then," Chad chuckled, "so now he got the girl, so now I will wait for the small Bolton's to arrive, so that I can be the uncle with a bad influence." Troy and Gabriella laughed at him, and Chad ended it all by telling the crowd that the team would now retreat to the locker room before grabbing a dinner with their loved ones.

After dinner Troy and Gabriella got home and snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. "I could not want a better way to celebrate this win, than this," Troy said caressing her back. Gabriella smiled, "it's a new beginning for us." Troy leaned down and kissed "I love being at the beginning of everything with you."


End file.
